Tea Loving Bastards
by Lillith987
Summary: "You have too, you Tea Loving bastards! You lost the card game so you three have to do it!" " We have to China-san, we have no choice..." "Aru, But do we really have to dress as bondage slaves?" "Bloody Hell. -sigh- At least I get to wear a choker..." My three Tea loving Countries at the mercy of Romano Yaoi!
1. Vacation

**A/N: I was playing a card game with my Cousin when I came up with this idea. *shrugs* its not that bad I think. Hopefully its good!**

**Rated: M **

**Warning: this is Yaoi, BOY X BOY don't like, don't read. Sexual intercourse in chapters. Maybe forced sex if you see it that way. And of course, its Romano were talking about here.**

**Pairings: ?/? (I have no idea yet -_-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not or ever will, own Hetalia or its characters. All belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot and this story.**

Tea Loving Bastards

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, what? You in or not?" The Brit's eyes narrowed and he scoffed in reply, glancing at his cards then back to the smirking Italian who tapped his fingers on the wooden table impatiently.

Japan sat next to England, fisting his hands tightly on his white jeans as he glanced nervously at the English country. His own cards layed face down already called as a fold, its no surprise, after all, he does not play card games often.

China left eyebrow twitched, glaring at the cards that made him fold too. He was a very busy country! That was the only reason he lost this game. Though he has to admit, the stakes did made it enjoyable.

England was slightly worried, he of course was not inexperience about Poker, he has played it a couple a times during his 'punk' era. Though he had his doubts...he is facing an extremely hard opponent who might have had more experienced than him.

His eye brows furrowed in thought as he remembered how they got into this mess in the first place...

ooOoo

"Come on, England, Japan-aru! We're almost at the resort!" Said nations huffed, stomping their feet onto the hard rocky trail and picked up pace, walking side by side with the excited China who dragged them onto this small 'vacation.'

Japan faced stayed neutral but his left eye twitched only the slightest in irritation. Why? Because his so called brother -china- got them lost three times!

England would take it more well, sighing slightly each time it happened before guiding them back to the right trail. He of course, thought it would be nice to take a small break from all the stress and fighting...but was it worth it?

China's voice suddenly ranged through their ears, watching him act like a small child who suddenly received a gift. All three are pretty uptight and serious, but it seems China is more opened. "Aru! See! I told you we will make it here."

They glanced over the mass forest of trees, gazing at a large white building with blue tinted windows, the building itself was surrounded by miniature pools with foldable chairs and small umbrellas to keep in the shade. The beach layed right beside it, the small light waves crashing against the shore, leaving small shells and minerals on the very clean white sand. The whole area was filled with trees and exotic plants, giving a breath taking sight.

It was very beautiful indeed...though Japan and England seemed more focused on the water.

"...Why do they need so much water when their next to an ocean?" Japan said, eyes narrowing slightly though it was not noticeable.

England scoffed, nodding in agreement,"What? Are people so lazy that they cannot just walk to the beach instead of laying around getting fat besides a pool?"

They shook their heads in disappointment while China rolled his eyes. "Nobody cares about that, now lets go check in, aru!" He eagerly pushed the two nations towards the front of the building and all but hurled them into the lobby. The death glares that were directed at him were all ignored as he signed them in.

"Um, Asa-san, if you don't mind me asking, what country are we in?"

Large eyebrows furrowed, "Honestly I do not know, we just got thrown into a plane and landed here without hearing a word of where we were headed." The small nation nodded before glancing at the bags that suddenly layed on the floor.

"...When did we bring our bags?" England glanced at the bags before waving his hands dismissively, "Oh, I just asked my friends to bring them here for us, it saved us the trouble eh?"

Japan seemed to wanted to say something else before he was grabbed by the arm from a smiling China. "Come now, come now, aru! I got the key to our rooms. You all should rest for a while before you guys decide to explore, ok?"

England vein popped slightly from his forehead for being treated like a child before he grudgingly tossed his bags around his shoulder and tapped his foot impatiently.

Japan just sighed, politely taking the Chinese nation's hand off his arm before he also grabbed his things. China just grinned happily before he led them through a large hall, stopping at a door with the number 36 hanging on top.

England's habit kicked in and he gently took the keys from china and opened the door, holding it open for the other two. The Chinese country just laughed walking into the room as Japan gave a quiet thank you before following his 'brother', glancing uncomfortably.

The room was just an average suite: a large kitchen and living room, large flat screen hanging proudly on the wall with many games hooked up to it, a beautiful chandelier hanging over a black marble table, three rooms all decent in size with a stuffed fridge, and a small library located in the far left corner of the suite.

See? Average.

Japan hesitantly sat on the soft cushioned and stared at his lap. He was never comfortable in other places because he felt like he always was being rude, even when someone told him he wasn't. At least in his home he can brew some tea and do some cleaning without disturbing anyone unintentionally.

England sat besides him and glanced at the room boredly before bringing out papers and began to shuffle threw them, organizing it from importance to mindless idiocy that will be reserved for America. Bloody Git...

China glared at him before snatching the papers away. "No, no! You are not allowed to work, aru! If I see these again, I will burn them."

"Bloody hell China! Those are important documents! You can't just go burn them!" China shrugged and tossed them back, giving him a warning gaze before launching himself on the bed and gave a happy sigh.

The Brit grumbled as he stuffed them back in his suit case and layed back onto the couch, crossing his his arms and legs together.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silen-

"GODDAMMIT DO SOMETHING ALREADY! GO SWIM OR SIGHT SEEING, DO SOMETHING, ARU!"

"Eh? But you just said to res-"

" I DID BUT YOUR NOT EVEN DOING THAT! SCOWL FACE AND YOU ARE JUST STARING AND SITTING THERE LIKE AWKWARD LUMPS, ARU!"

"Oi oi China come down! If it bothers you so much, I'll take Japan to the sushi stand outside. You will like that, Japan?"

Said nation shot immediately and sputtered, "Y-You don't need t-to do that! I c-can take myse-"

"Aru! Thats perfect! Now off with you and let me rest in peace!"

With that England and Japan found themselves outside the suite with the door firmly shut behind them. They stood outside the door awkwardly before England coughed nervously and pulled his hand towards Japan. "Well? Shall we." He nodded, taking his hand and was led towards the stands.

He gazed at them with a disapproving gazed before his eyes locked on the sushi stand. He tugged on England's sleeve and was taken over to the stands. He picked what he wanted while England payed. Once they were a good distance away from the food stands, he gave an experimental bite.

The look on his face told England plenty. "Not as good as in your own home eh?" Japan nodded and took smaller bites, making sure to wipe his mouth each time he did. "So what country do you think we are i-"

"What?! Tell that Potato bastard to stuff it! I'm not leaving here! He can suck it!" They knew exactly who that was. "Oi, Romano!" The Italian country put his phone away and took one glance at them before his face contorted to one of annoyance.

"What are you bastards doing here?"

"We could ask you the same."

Romano rolled his eyes, " I live here, dumb ass."

"Oh so that's where we are, Sorry Romano-san, we didn't know."

"Hmm..This place sure wastes a lot of water."

The Italian country sighed, sliding his hand through his hair, "Yeah yeah I know, I've been trying to tell them that but then I see my people happy and I-"

His eyes widen and he sputters out, "I-I mean i-its none of your business! I can use as much water as I want!" England nervously laughed, nodding as Japan apologized for the question.

Romano huffed, crossing his arms, "So what are you tea-loving bastards doing here anyways?" The two nations sighed, drooping their shoulders, "China decided we should go to a vacation." Romano raised his eyebrow, "Only you two? What about the American Fatass and everybody else?" The Brit shrugged, "He only invited us."

Romano stared at them for a while before a smirked fell onto his lips. "I see. So you bastards staying at this resort?" Once they nodded, he grabbed them from their arms and dragged them inside, ignoring the curses and struggles that came from them.

He asked what number they were and England begrudgingly told him, crossing his arms and letting himself get dragged to their room. He would have struggled and fought back more but they barely arrived there and he was too tired.

Romano unlocked the door with a key he pulled out of his pocket and all but slammed the door opened, hearing a started "Aru!" from the living room. China stared from behind the couch in shock before he glared and grabbed the two nations. England and Japan gave each other a tired look.

_'Asa-san...We're being manhandled...'_

_'Yes, yes we are...'_

"What are you doing here Romano?! Shouldn't you be with Italy and Doitsu -goddammit Japan! You made everyone call him that!- training?" He scoffed, "Like I would train with that potato bastard! And for your information you girly man, this is MY country."

The face China made was priceless, his face paled immensely and the news made him drop the poor manhandled nations, making them comically fall on the floor. He grabbed Romano by the collar and shook violently, "What?! H-How did I managed that!"

Romano freed himself and pointed at China, "Don't touch me you pathetic being! Anyways how did you not know where you were going?! Did you just picked some random place and just told the pilot the name of the resort?" They guessed he answered correctly when China's face went red and he began to make excuses.

Romano just laughed out, "Hahah! Pathetic."

China growled, ready to strangle him before England held him back. "You shouldn't say anything Romano! I bet your only here because your hiding from France!" With this, Romano stopped laughing and glared at the Asian country who held a victorious smirk.

His vein popped from his head and pointed at China rudely, "Why did YOU decide to take a vacation with these two, huh? I heard from Spain that they had work to do. And even if you just wanted to, why them huh?"

China face turned red, "I-Its none of your business, aru!" China and Romano then began yelling at each other, screaming curse words and trying to kill the other.

England calmed down China while Japan threatened Romano with his katana...which worked by the way.

They all sat in an awkward silence Romano and China glaring daggers at each other as England and Japan sat uncomfortably next to them, quietly sipping tea. The Brit sighed, _'China sure acted aggressively. Hmph and he always tells us that he is more wise than all of us due to his old age.' _He sipped his tea again, eyes glancing around the table in boredom.

His emerald eyes then zoned in a blue box of cards lying against the table. He stared at them questioningly before picking it up, twisting it between his hands. Once Romano saw them, he jumped up from the table and rudely pointed at China again. " I challenge you three to a game of poker!"

China stood up as well, meeting Romano's face half way" We accept, aru!"

_'Wait, we?'_

They taunted each other before England smacked both of them on the head,

"Hey!"

"Aru, what was that for!"

England sighed, feeling his vein popping from his forehead, " Just shut up for a minute you bloody wankers! Now...what are the stakes?"

Romano stopped rubbing on his bruised and crossed his arms, his hip sticking out, "Hmph, fine! If one of you win, I will not tell anyone what happened here and everything here will be free of charge, I will even bow down and kiss your shoes." China's eyes sparkled, already picturing what he was going to buy, but the part of Romano kissing his shoes made him grin evilly.

Then Romano smirked, "But, if I win, you will all have to dress as bondage slaves and do everything I say for the whole day." The three tea loving nation's mouths dropped and stared at the smirking Italian in shock.

Japan silently glared at China to un-accept the challenge, but it never came. China glared back and accepted the terms, dragging the two nations to a table and slammed them into a seat. He then firmly sat on his seat and waited for Romano.

Said Italian sat smoothly down tapping the cards out, shuffling them like a pro before handing them out, all done with a smirk on his face. China stared at his cards determinedly while stared at the cards with a blank stare.

England really had a bad feeling about this...

ooOoo

England stared at his cards with a hard gaze, China still sulking in chair while Japan stared at the cards already on the table nervously. England spotted his fairy friend sitting on Romano staring at his cards before it turned to England and shook its head.

England sighed, he knew it.

He threw his cards onto the table, "Four of a kind."

The Italian smiled, tossing his cards aswell, "Royal Flush."

"GODDAMMIT!" China screamed, clutching his head dramatically while Japan shooked his head, sighing. "Take that you bastard! You shouldn't have taken me on!" China stopped what he was doing and slammed his hand on the table, spraying cards all over the floor. "How could England have lost?! He at least had experience!"

England shook his head, giving a silent thank you to his fairy friend. "Romano had way more experience than I, China. After all, he is a Mafia boss."

China cursed again, banging his head on the wall for forgetting such a crucial fact. England and Japan both stood up and straightened themselves as they waited for China to calm down.

Then something dawned on China, " WE ARE NOT DRESSING AS BONDAGE SLAVES, ARU! Wait, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU EVEN GET THE OUTFITS?!"

Romano shrugged, leaning against the table smugly, "Egypt let me have them after he wasn't allowed to use them anymore" With that he turned around and pulled out a bag out of a secret compartment under the floor. He then took out chains, chokers, a dog collar, a whip, three see through cloths to cover their groins, and handcuffs.

England could only stare at the -ahem- accessories in wonder before it dawned on him, causing him to blush brightly, "What the Fuck?!"

Japan didn't know how to react at all, he was of course blushing as brightly as England from the predicament their in but he for some reason Yu-Gi-Oh passed over his mind...

China's voiced rang out, "You are crazy!" Romano growled putting everything on the table before staring at them victoriously, "You have too, you Tea Loving bastards! You lost the card game so you three have to do it!"

Japan nodded, glancing at the floor in embarrassment. " We have to, China-san. We have no choice..."

China sighed in defeat, glaring at the accessories. "Aru, But do we really have to dress as bondage slaves?"

England nodded, knowing full well that gentleman never go back on their words. He locked his eyes at Japan and China."Bloody Hell..." He then gave a large sigh, " At least I get to wear a choker..."

Once Romano knew that they agreed, he tossed them their things motioning Japan to go first. Japan stared at the material for a few seconds before slowly unbuttoning his white attire, dropping it on the ground. His black tank top soon followed only leaving him in his pants.

He dropped his pants to his ankles and wiggled out of his blue boxers before kicking both next to his clothes. He tied the cloth around his member, making sure to cover it fully even if it was slightly see through. Japan then snapped the dog collar that Romano threw at him around his neck.

The collar was light blue adorned with light sparkles with a small yellow bell hanging off of it.

Japan then stood awkwardly in front of his fellow nations in embarrassment, trying to cover himself as much as possible. Romano nodded, then signaled England turn.

England sighed, cursing heavily under his breath as he unbuttoned his green suit and untied his necktie. He slowly slid his white shirt from his shoulders and unbuckled his belt.

"England, put your belt with the rest of the stuff."

He nodded, taking his belt and placed it next to the whip before resuming taking off his clothes, dropping his pants to the floor.

He then slid his black boxers picking them up and folding it before putting all his clothes in one place. England then also tied the cloth around his waist, eyes twitching when he noticed it didn't cover as much as Japan's. He then snapped the choker around his neck, a chain hanging off the middle reaching all the way to the Brit's belly button.

His eyes then twitched some more when he snapped two chains around his wrists and ankles. He then stood up, shuffling awkwardly on his feet. Romano was about to signal at China to go before his eyes locked on the Brit.

"...Hey Eyebrows! Turn slightly."

England did so and the three other nations eyes widen. A small tattoo stood proudly on the bottom left corner of his back. It was the earth made up the nation flags flying around in a circular motion, a black dragon wrapped around it and staring intensely back at them. The colors blended together beautifully, making the tattoo pop out and seem like it would come to life.

"...When did you get THAT, aru?"

England blushed, moving back to his position before, "I-I did it a while back ok? I had an idea in my head during my punk faze and I got it tattooed..." Japan and Romano blushed lightly and stared at the Brit in amazement, while China tried to see it again.

"Whoa...U-Um right! Your turn you girly man." China glared at him before he ripped off his black attire, tossing his red shirt over his head in a nonchalant manner. He then took off his black pants and his white boxers at the same time, throwing it next to his other clothes. He the snatched the cloth and quickly tied it around his waist, his blush never leaving his face.

He then snapped two chains around his wrist and glared at the floor, not daring to look at the smirking Italian.

The Brit stared at China and Japan for a good minute before his eyebrow twitched, "...Why the Bloody Hell do I have to wear more things than them?"

Romano shrugged, smiling smugly, "Well, that is because you look much better with those stuff on then them." England didn't know if he should blush or feel insulted. China and Japan didn't know if they should be relief or feel insulted.

Romano then jumped onto the table and declared loudly, "Now! You three tea loving bastards are now ready to serve me." England wondered if Romano was hanging out with Prussia a lot.

"England. Japan."

Both nations immediately tensed, standing straight and eyes locked on their...master.

"I command you two...to kiss passionately."

Their faces now rivaled against Spain's tomatoes once they heard the command. "WHAT?!" China cried out. Romano smirked, "They heard me." Englands and Japan's eyes locked together before they slowly got closer to each other.

"Call each other's names."

They nodded, locking eyes again, "England-"

"Your human names."

The nations blushed nodding once again.

"A-Arthur..."

"Kiku..."

Then their mouths crashed together, tongues danced together as they fought for dominance. It stayed simple before Japan's kiss suddenly became more vicious, overpowering England's slowly before he completely devoured his mouth, mapping everything out with his tongue.

They gave soft moans as they tried to get closer to each other, to try and deepen the kiss even further.

China watched the exotic sight in shocked, blushing viciously as he felt his body began to react in a certain way. Romano smiled as he watched the sight, feeling his own body beginning to react. "China! Why don't you go help Japan?"

China snapped his eyes towards Romano before nodding slowly eyes already targeting on England. The Asian country quickly stood in front of the Brit and began to run his hands all over his body, making England moan loudly into Japan's mouth. His hands then stopped at two perked nipples, quickly latching onto them and roughly tweaked the buds.

Japan began to buck his hips against the moaning Brit as he sucked on the pink tongue, stopping slightly to catch their breath before resuming again. China then pulled on England's neck chain, causing him to the jerk from the kiss.

China then stuck his tongue inside the Brit's mouth as Japan lightly sucked on his nipples.

Romano amused smile morphed into a dark smirk. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a certain person's number.

"Hello? Yes its me you tomato bastard! Listen, I need you to come to my resort next to the ocean, and make sure you bring Hong Kong with you. Yeah yeah I'll fill you in later."

He shut his phone and stared at England as he got attack by both nations viciously, already looking like he was being eaten alive. Oh the poor Brit doesn't even know whats going to happen to him.

Romano silently stood up and grabbed the whip, smacking it a couple of times to test it before nodding in approval. Oh yes. He is going to enjoy this greatly. All he needs to do is wait for the two bastards to show up and everything can finally start. Doesn't mean he can't have a little fun until they come...

"Hmm, maybe I will invite Feliciano and the potato bastard...nah, just Feliciano. After all, he does have great ideas..."

ooOoo

**A/N I just gave a major hint in the ending. Does anybody know what it is? So I now guess the paring is Japan/England, China and Japan/England, and China/Hong Kong. -Smirks- Maybe some Spain/Romano/Italy. I don't know.**

**Pit: Please Review!**

**Meh. Reviews decipher if this story continues so -shrugs- its your choice.**


	2. More nations after Britain

**A/N:...Please don't kill me! Anyways, here you go guys!**

**Rated: M **

**Warning: this is Yaoi, BOY X BOY don't like, don't read. Sexual intercourse in chapters. Maybe forced sex if you see it that way. And of course, its Romano were talking about here.**

**Pairings: Japan/England, China and Japan/England, Hong Kong/England, China/Hong Kong, Romano/England, Spain/Romano/Italy, Italy/England. Basically everyone x England XD(...I'm guessing these are the parings -_-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not or ever will, own Hetalia or its characters. All belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot and this story.**

Tea Loving Bastards

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Spain stared at his cell phone in wonder, flipping it open then flipping it close over and over again. The sudden call from Romano startled him.

Thinking it was an emergency, he immediately picked it up, though it was a surprise to find out instead that he was told to go the the Italian's resort...with Hong Kong.

Weird.

But Spain being Spain laughed it off, saying he will do it before adding a sly comment just to piss his little tomatito off, which totally worked.

Spain stared at his phone for a little longer before letting out a small chuckle and dialed Hong Kong. Don't ask how he got the number, because he will just laugh as a reply. He explained the situation and Hong Kong just chuckled darkly, replying that he will be over in a few minutes before hanging up.

Now the poor Spaniard was confused, "Eh? Hong Kong sure must be close if he could be here in only a few minutes..." Spain pondered about this for a good moment before laughing it off. He must be overreacting, it would not be the first time that he did that.

Now if only he could get Germany to forgive him for thinking that the German was actually a spy from France whose mission was to reveal the Italy brother's vital regions...

It was an honest mistake, really.

He stuffed his phone in his pocket and began to pack his things for the little trip. Would Romano murder him if he brought the Italian's old stuff teddy bear with him?

Probably, but that never stopped him. Once he finished packing he texted his boss and told him he would be out for a couple of days. Spain's boss just sent back curses and threats which cause the Spaniard to chuckle sheepishly. He would be irritated too if he was to get a text around four in the morning telling them that they would be gone for a small mini vacation.

They will die with the wrath of his tomatoes...picture that kind of pain.

He dragged his things outside his door and waved enthusiastically at Hong Kong who leaned casually against a wall. The Asian nation just nodded in acknowledgment, his look holding his usual poker face. He held out two tickets to Italy and strolled to a airplane that was a few feet away from them.

Spain tilted his head in confusion before shrugging, following the silent nation to the plane that was parked way too close to his hou- wait, how the hell did it get here?

"So...do you know why Romano called us there? He usually threatens me with tomatoes if I ever get near his place."

He really wanted to know!

Hong Kong's blank face turned to a sinister one, causing the cheerful Spaniard to shiver. The nation held that smile for a while before turning his head to look out the window, his face back to a normal blank look.

...Guess he doesn't really need to know.

Spain just sighed, surrendering himself with the sudden quietness. Hopefully its not bad.

ooOoo

When they got to the island, Hong Kong quickly scanned the area before dragging the poor Spaniard by the arm, not letting him grab any of their luggage. He led them into the lobby before taking out his phone, seemingly reading something on the screen.

He nodded before putting it back in his pocket and dragging Spain to a certain room, opening the unlocked door and silently entering. Spain gently took his arm back from Hong Kong and gasped.

In the room, was England pinned against the wall, eyes closed shut and was panting heavily, by China and Japan. They both were too busy sucking on the skin that was available to them, making the Brit whimper.

Spain and Hong Kong both felt their blood rush to a certain place, mouths going dry at the sight. The Asian nation blushed heavily, already setting his gaze on his "Daddy." He of course knew this was going to happen after he got a call from the Italy brothers, explaining to him what their plan was. He just didn't expect to see England that desperate and sexy.

Spain stared at the three for a very long time before he noticed a certain Italian grinning at them. "R-Romano...¿qué es esto!?"

Romano smiled, "Well this is a bet gone wrong tomato bastard. I knew that they were going to be here so I made sure the cards were in this room and that they would agree to my little bet."

"B-But how did you know they were coming here? You weren't at the last meeting when China told us about the mini vacation." Spain asked, his feet suddenly moving him towards the sexy sight.

The Italian smirked, "Well, Fratello was there, and he told me all about it. He went to eavesdrop on the conversation and found out what resort they were going to. Honestly, I didn't realize Fratello could be so evil."

Spain stopped moving, stunned by the news. Italy? That sweet innocent nation planned this?!

"Ve, Romano~ What are saying to big brother Spain?"

Everyone in the room, besides the tea nations, turned towards the door and find the innocent Italian smiling innocently at them. He walked calmly towards Romano and grinned happily at the tea nations. "Ve~ it worked out so well! Didn't it Fratello?"

Romano nodded, suddenly starting to take off his shirt. "Yeah, yeah, it sure did."

He then focused his attention to the Spaniard and Hong Kong. "Well? What are you waiting for, get undress. Those two are going to devour England before we even get the chance."

Spain stayed silent for a moment before nodding, doing what was asked. What the hell. He had a crush on the Englishman for a while now anyways. He's not going to let this chance slip through his fingers. Hong Kong followed, littering his clothes on the floor and took a place near the Brit, already roaming his hands around the skin around him.

Spain sucked on England's stomach running his tongue on the smooth skin before dipping his tongue inside the belly button. The Italians latched themselves onto the neck, biting down hard and lapping up the blood that leaked out while China and Japan sucked on the englishman's nipples.

England was resulted into a moaning mess, not use to the overflowing amount of pleasure that he is feeling at one time. But why only him? Surely they can't all love him, that's not possible.

England tried to make sense of this, but his mind was too hazy from the stimuli, and he was too tired.

The nations continued their assault on the Brit before The Italians let go, licking their lips as they did so. "Come now, we can't let England come too soon. Why don't we have our own fun before we take him?"

By this statement, the Italy brothers grabbed Spain and began to grind their hips next to him. China held Hong Kong and slid his tongue down the other's throat, hands already sliding towards untouched territory.

After everyone left, Japan fully kissed England, running his hands over the other's chest before cupping his manhood, causing the englishman to whimper into the kiss. The Asian island felt happy, he got England all to himself while the others fooled around with each other.

England opened one glazed emerald eye, locking his gaze with Japan's. The Brit really doesn't know whats going on, or how this turned up to be, but it seemed that everyone didn't really care for the matter so why should he?

England sighed and fully let himself go, passionately kissing Japan back and thrusting his hip against the other.

Honestly, how could any of them predict this?

ooOooOoooO

A/N HeeHee, I love making England suffer. Its only because I love you! I know it was shorter than the last chapter but...meh. Thank you to those who bothered to read this and reviewed. I'm thinking of leaving it here but I don't know. What do you think?

Pit: Thank you and Please Review!


End file.
